Яєsρσηsιbιlιтy Cнαιη
by Larousse Lucy
Summary: "La responsabilidad de una eminencia real es un Peso Pesado alrededor del cuello dentro de cada integrante en la monarquía, los enemigos de un reino son bolas colgando de los ejes de la cadena. La fuerza del corazón de un aventurero… De un simple fontanero… No es suficiente, él no sería capaz de comprenderlo… —Princesa… Mario al menos tiene un corazón." Bowser K. & Peach T. Lemmon.


**๋****• ****Яє****s****ρση****s****ι****b****ι****l****ιт****y Cнα****ιη****๋****•**

Personajes: Peach T.; Bowser K. con principales, los demás son extras o complementos, secundarios.

Advertencias: Zoo**lia futura, se recomienda discreción.

Rated: M, por contenido explícito futuro.

Summary: La responsabilidad de una eminencia real es un Peso Pesado alrededor del cuello dentro de cada integrante en la monarquía, los enemigos de un reino son bolas colgando de los ejes de la cadena. La fuerza del corazón de un aventurero… De un simple fontanero… No es suficiente, él no comprende…  
—Princesa… Mario al menos tiene un corazón.

Disclaimer: El mundo, temática, historia, detalles, personajes, _Todo_ lo relacionado a la saga de juegos Mario no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de la Nintendo, utilizo su mundo sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento, siendo la mayoría de lo expuesto acá un punto de vista de conocimiento propio y pensamiento individualista.

Dedicado a Shade Shaw, que me animó a hacer esta historia y depositó su promesa de leer algo que no le convencía para nada sólo por complacerme el capricho… De veras, gracias Ann –corazón gay negro (¿?).

* * *

**๋****• ****Яє****s****ρση****s****ι****b****ι****l****ιт****y C****нα****ιη****๋****•**

**Cнα****ρ****т****є****я ****Ι****: **_Slαv__є__._

* * *

_Cansancio._

Ninguna otra palabra era capaz de formularse en la desgastada mente de la princesa de Mushroom Kingdom, Peach Toadstool. Era cierto que en su posición de Alteza Real era imposible admitir que las obligaciones de la rubia mujer eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para llevarla al borde del llanto, aunque así se sentía. Respiró profundo luchando contra la tentación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con lentitud, contenido su impulso de lanzarla fuertemente, y apoyó el cuerpo en la puerta, dejándose caer hasta el suelo.

No era culpa de Toadsworth, no lo era tampoco de Toad y mucho menos Toadette…. Debía aceptarlo, no era culpa de nadie; todo el peso que llevaba ser princesa había recaído venido consigo desde su nacimiento. A veces se preguntaba si su pueblo, o inclusive el propio Mario, creía que ser ella era organizar partidos de Tenis o fiestas o desfiles, sonreír y saludar a la gente, ser secuestrada por Dragon Koopas y posteriormente rescatada de los mismos.

Se negó a pensar en Bowser en ese momento, no podía comprenderlo. Si su propio título ya de por sí tenía una carga exuberante, no entendía como él, siendo un rey, tenía tanto tiempo libre para crear estratégicos planes para secuestrarla. ¿No tenía Ocho castillos que mantener? ¿No tenía OCHO Koopalings que criar? Lava por doquier a su alrededor, alianzas con reyes poseedores de miles de súbditos fieles como los Boo's y los Goombas, el suyo propio incluido. Su pueblo, ¿No debía mantenerlo? ¿Mantenerlos a ellos felices? ¿Hacer que creciera o algo así? ¿Acaso sólo ella se preocupaba en mantener a sus seguidores contentos y tan acostumbrados a ser salvados?

Su mente se detuvo de forma momentánea es una pausa que merecería, antes de que sus pensamientos parecieran gritar en su fuero interno: "¡¿De dónde?! El tiempo para sacarla a ella de su trabajo contra su voluntad… ¡Qué alguien le dijera de dónde lo sacaba!".

Hundió su precioso rostro en sus rodillas mientras el cabello caía ocultándolo apretando la mandíbula con cierto atisbo de ira y envidia al mismo tiempo; el momento de llorar se le había escurrido como agua entre sus dedos. Si se lo ponía a pensar, la última vez que se la había llevado había sido hace más de seis meses, nunca había experimentado un plazo tan largo de tranquilidad desde los dieciséis años que fue la primera vez que fue secuestrada por Bowser. El peso de la corona no sólo empezó a hacer hincapié en su cabeza sino en todo su cuerpo, reparó entonces que aquellos secuestros casi podían considerarse descansos de ser quién era. Era algo que jamás iba a aceptar, tenía una reputación que mantener… Una sucia reputación de princesa hueca que necesitaba ser salvada…

La ira aumentaba mientras más pensaba, mientras más se quedaba quieta. No era el hecho de ser secuestrada, no era el hecho de estar presionada todo el tiempo sin ser exteriorizado, todo, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO, se reducía al hecho de que era una demisela en apuros, gritando siempre por un héroe como una niña pequeña, ¿Ella estaba destinada a ser una reina trofeo, bajo el mandato de su futuro marido? Al fin y al cabo, no podía ni siquiera hacer nada por sí misma. Las preguntas iban y venían de su mente, mientras más se preguntaba, más se asqueaba de lo que encontraba.

—La realidad es una maldita perra…. —murmuró para sí Peach, susurrando tan bajo que nadie pudiese escuchar tan deplorable lenguaje en ella, escondiendo la mirada al bajar una vez más la mirada, sumisamente ante la ira que recorría sus venas como veneno, sin la fuerza de combatirla. Si volvía a pensar en Bowser no podía pensar que era un mal gobernante, sus fuerzas con los años no parecían disminuir un ápice, hacía cinco años que estaban en el mismo plan y cada vez que era secuestrada notaba que las grandes masas de aliados parecían aumentar como ratas.

Sólo había alcanzado a desabrochar la mitad de los botones de su pesado vestido cuando su sagaz cerebro captó repentinamente el por qué: Bowser, a diferencia de ella, era un monarca con ocho hijos, tuvo Tiempo para tener hijos… Tenía muchos años en el reinado.

Ludwig tendría… ¿Cuánto? ¿Catorce, quince años quizás? ¿Cuántos años tendría Bowser…?

Ella no lo había conocido siendo un bebé a pesar de la teoría de muchos, él ya tenía un tamaño descomunal para cuando ella tenía dieciséis. Intentó seguir sacando cuentas mentales, pero el toque tímido en su puerta le hizo levantar la mirada, cesando de todo movimiento. El toque reiterado la hizo reaccionar, avanzando hasta esta y pintó sus mejillas con un falso rubor tierno, escondiendo su verdadero pesar detrás de una sonrisa amable y llena de agradecimiento… Un agradecimiento que aún no entendía que significaba para los demás.

— ¿Princesa? Debo ayudarla con su corsé —sonó la suave voz de la joven toad con el rosa y el blanco embargando sus ropas y su cabello de seta al abrir la puerta, sino instantáneamente, tras unos segundos, de darle el tiempo necesario a la humana de reconocerla. Toadette alzó la vista clavándola en su princesa, expresando mentalmente la preocupación que le daba su princesa, no era cosa de hacía años que se había vuelto receptiva… Pero era capaz de verlo, veía la falsedad de Su Alteza Toadstool. Sin embargo, selló discretamente sus labios, mientras la mirada de Peach se apagaba ligeramente, asintiendo y abriendo más la puerta dejándole un libre ingreso al interior de la recámara real.

—Gracias Toadette, no sé qué haría sin ti —susurró la heredera rubia con calma. No ahondó en esas, dentro de sí, vacías palabras ante la presencia de su criada, aceptando fríamente el hecho de que el corsé no era fácil de quitar y necesitaría ayuda para deshacerse de él.

La puerta quedó abierta; no en par, no dejando a la vista el interior, pero sí sin seguro mientras Peach se internaba detrás de un alto biombo blanco finamente decorado de hermosos motivos grises de árbol de cerezo, con sus frutos rojizos acuosos y hojas rosáceas. Sólo la figura de la princesa y Toadette eran visibles a través de esta como un par de apagadas sombras mientras la más baja de ambas la libraba de las cuerdas que comprendían el blanco corsé detallado. Ninguna decía nada y la futura monarca empezaba a sentirse ligeramente incómoda con el silencio.

—Toadette…. Yo sé que esto no te concierne ni debe interesarte… Pero, ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? —musitó la princesa sin entender porque sonaba como una niña de doce años. La toad arqueó un tanto una ceja ante el tono indeciso de su superiora, pero no dijo nada.

—Su Alteza, no necesita mi permiso para preguntarme algo… Adelante por favor —respondió condescendiente esta mientras retiraba la tortuosa prenda mientras Peach se examinaba de manera vacía frente al espejo sin vergüenza alguna después de tantos años, eso sumado al hecho de que Toadette ni siquiera la estaba mirando en ese instante.

—¿Qué…? Mmmm, no… ¿Cómo esperas verme dentro de tres años? —prosiguió entonces la rubia mujer mientras la miraba a través del espejo con un matiz curioso y a la vez serio, notando como ella ladeaba apenas notablemente la cabeza presa de la confusión, dirigiendo su mirada rosa hacia su mirada azul y desviarla al suelo pensando en una respuesta satisfactoria.

—Princesa… Discúlpeme, yo no poseo esa respuesta… ¿Gobernando? —concluyó insegura abriendo el ropero de Peach, sacando un vestido de seda de noche, largo, pero cómodo para dormir y se dirigía a ella.

—Bien, gobernando... ¿Cómo? ¿Con quién? —insistió ella observando como su criada subía unos escalones para llegar a su altura y vestirla. La Toadstool cooperó alzando los brazos mecánicamente sin dejar de esperar la respuesta a la ramificación de su duda inicial.

—… ¿Con su esposo? —intentó complacer sus dudas Toadette con un bajo suspiro, acomodando el vestido en su lugar sin mucha necesidad, así que buscó el albornoz blanco de bordes rosas que iba encima del pijama, deduciendo que su monarca aún no se dormiría—. Princesa, no me pregunte quién, no podría saberlo… Si va a casarse con alguien… Al menos asegúrese que sepa compartir sus preocupaciones… ¿Mario quizás?

—Mario…

Peach pensó en la respuesta de Toadette con la mirada ligeramente perdida, ¿Mario Mario sería el adecuado para ese título tan importante…? ¿Él sería capaz de romper la cadena que poco a poco empezaban a limitar su vida? Ella era inteligente, contra la creencia popular, las rubias no tenían la cabeza llena de aire, como princesa era increíblemente culta y entendía del mundo real, si ella quería su corona claramente sola no podría hacerlo, necesitaba un esposo en el cual apoyarse, no era cuestión de feminismo y machismo…

—Quizás tengas razón…. —musitó la princesa sin mirarla, Toadette tampoco podría entenderla, así que tampoco se esforzó por explicarle aquello. La puerta una vez más se abrió sin tocar, nadie entraba así a sus aposentos, excepto…

—Princesa, siento interrumpirla, pero tenemos que repasar su horario de mañana… —la voz de Toadsworth, en su cacareo incesante de sabio la hizo apretar los labios con fuerza, estaba cansada, agotada y sólo quería descansar, ¿Dónde había un monstruo secuestrador cuando se le necesitaba…?

Toadette apenas pudo huyó de la escena, murmurando un "Buenas noches" a la heredera mientras esta estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y evitando al anciano toad sumergido en unos papeles en sus manos y hablando sin parar.

«Esto tiene que parar», era lo único que podía pensar Peach mientras fingía comprender la gravedad del asunto que consistía en que el cargamento de setas para Sarasaland no estuviera completo al día siguiente y tuviera que inspeccionarlo ella misma, sin embargo, se anotó mentalmente la posibilidad de usar alguna capa de maquillaje real que ocultara su pesar.

Algún día, dejaría de ser una damisela en apuros y controlaría su destino, las cadenas de la monaquía iban a aflojarse, y ese día, dejaría de ser una víctima de su corona, de su reino y del peligro porque... ¿Acaso eso podía llamarse vida?

Peach miró por la ventana, al cielo nocturno vacío con la voz de fondo de Toadsworth diciendo palabras sin sentido llegadas esas alturas. Sin embargo esa noche no podría ser, tendría que conformarse con sólo soñar tener menos carga y a alguien que aflojase su cadera… Esa noche estaba destinada a ser otra esclava más.


End file.
